They Call Me Trouble
by Celestial Delinquent
Summary: -definition- n. pl. Sam and Dean Winchester: trouble. Add a haunted house. An empty coffin. One helper. And let's just say...some trouble isn't worth it. –OneShot-


Author's Note: Well this is my first attempt at Supernatural. This was a quick write up for me, just to get out an idea. I may add to it. I may not. I figured I'd share. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!

Post Script: This starts in the middle (switching between past and present) so don't worry if the beginning leaves you slightly confused. All will be revealed in time.

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine...enough said.

* * *

**They Call Me Trouble**

* * *

**  
**As Julie struggled to pull up the coffin lid she glanced up at Dean who had a knife in his hand and was glancing cautiously about. She scowled as a small avalanche of dirt fell on her arms.

"Why am I doing this again?" she demanded as she took a moment to dust the dampened soil from her skin.

"You wanted to tag along," he stated as he stared down at her with serious green eyes, "And I dug the hole..."

"I didn't think you were serious."

"Yeah, we get that a lot."

With a huff she contended not to argue. Finally prying the lid free she pushed it open, her shoulders sagging soon after.

"What?" Dean called noting her change in demeanor.

"There's nothing in here," she stated as she stared into the empty casket.

"What?"

"I said...There's nothing..." her eyes slowly looked up and her sentence trailed away.

"She's behind me isn't she?"

Nodding her head Julie kept her stare on the ghostly apparition behind him. The dead woman seemed broken as her limbs moved awkwardly. Her dark hair hung crusted with dried blood as it framed her white eyes. Dean instantly went to react, but before his motions could follow through the woman pushed him. Loosing his footing he toppled forward into the freshly dug grave. The force of his fall shoved Julie into the coffin and before he could move off of her the ghost began a cackling laughter. With the groan of hinges the lid slammed shut.

"No..." they both cried as Julie shoved at the top with her hands and knees and Dean pressed his back into the wood.

"What the hell was that?" Julie demanded.

"The spirit..." Dean wryly responded.

"But it's real."

"Wow that was deep. Of course it's real. What did you think? We were using 'spirit' as a code name?"

Julie remained silent. The eerie laugh began to grow distant before the sound faded completely.

"You should have broken the latch..." Dean grumbled in the dark as he tried to keep from pressing Julie underneath his heavier stature.

"I didn't plan on climbing inside..."

"Except that we're inside."

"And how is that my fault?"

"It's not," he honestly replied, "We're trapped in a coffin, forgive me for feeling nothing but angry."

Julie let out a deep breath, which prompted Dean to smile.

"Well why don't you stop complaining and do something?" she finally shot back.

"Like what? Use my superpowers to bust through the wood? Nice plan, but no."

"What about the knife?"

"The knife," he repeated, "I dropped it."

"Inside or outside the coffin?" she edged.

"I was falling into a grave. I didn't stop to take note of its trajectory."

* * *

**Two days ago...**

* * *

_"Hey Dean," Sam called as he sat at the table for two in the highway motel room._

_"Yeah," Dean replied as he poked his head out the bathroom door._

_"Listen to this...A local couple has complained to Sterling police about a frequent intruder. They wake up to the sound of laughing...only to find objects moved in their house. The forensic detective was called to the scene, but he found no traces of a third party."_

_"So? They're old people...maybe they're senile and moving the stuff around themselves."_

_"Just hear me out. Apparently the original owner of the place was found dead quite awhile back. Cause of death was ruled a heart attack, but get this...the guy was 32."_

_"Sterling Colorado? That's just up north, right?"_

_"Yep. I think we should check it out. It definitely sounds like a haunting, maybe a trickster spirit..."_

_"Okay," Dean replied as he shut the door._

_With a shrug Sam continued his research. After a few minutes passed, Dean emerged looking ready to leave. He grabbed his jacket from off the side of his bed and slipped it on._

_"You ready?" he asked as he fixed his collar._

_Sam shook his head and gathered up the stack of books and newspapers he'd accumulated on the tiny table. With a quick glance over the room they both headed for the door. The black Impala was parked outside and its shiny coat was picking up the golden hues of the rising sun. Dean grimaced as he slid into the driver's seat. It was way too early._

_The forested highway went on for miles. The dense trees barely let through any of the morning sun. Dean strummed his thumbs on the steering wheel before he gave the radio another try. The last attempt had produced static and Christian talk radio. He preferred the static, but before long Sam had rudely flipped it off._

_"Dean, come on," Sam mumbled as he shifted from his sleeping position in the passenger seat with his head rested against the window._

_"Haha..." Dean triumphantly laughed as a tune emerged from the static, "Johnny Cash...always saves the day..."_

_Without pause Dean started to sing along, "Love is a burning thing...and it makes a fiery ring...bound by wild desire..."_

_Sam smacked his hand to his forehead as he curled back up in his seat. After a time, Dean suddenly reached over and whacked Sam on the leg._

_"Sammy...you know you can't fight the Cash," Dean stated as he jumped back into the song, "And it burns, burns, burns...The ring of fire, the ring of fire..."_

_XXX_

_Six hours later a wood carved sign greeted them to the city limits of Sterling, Colorado. Along Highway 138 they were finally led into the heart of the town. A row of businesses, mainly mom-and-pop shops, lined the downtown streets. Dean slowed the Impala as he stared out the window keeping an eye out for a place to crash._

_"Dean," Sam suddenly stated catching his attention, "Over there. The Fountain Lodge."_

_"Nice..." Dean mocked as he drove up to the dilapidated cabin style units, "Looks homey."_

_Noting a vacancy sign glowing red over the top door near the hotel sign Dean parked. Keeping the engine purring he glanced over at Sam._

_"What?" Sam asked as he sat upright in his seat._

_"Dude, it's your turn."_

_With a sigh Sam got out and headed to the front desk to get a room. From that point on he intended to keep track. He had a sneaking suspicion that his runs for hotel rooms outnumbered Deans. Moments later he emerged and slipped back into the Impala._

_"The guy said it was that one..." Sam explained as he pointed off to one of the cabins._

_Pulling up to it Dean parked and removed the key. As they opened the door to cabin 4 and walked inside the faint musty smell of wood and dust overtook them. Dean let out a cough as he flicked on the light switch. A glow flooded into the two bed suit, illuminating the wood walls and dark green decor. The beds were covered with homemade quilts. Over by the window sat a heavy table and chair made partially out of antlers. Sam had walked ahead to take a quick glance into the bathroom directly across the room from the front door. Dean's eyes widened as he spotted a lovely deer head mounted on the wall over the far bed. Quickly moving he took a seat on the bed nearest him._

_"I claim this one," Dean called as Sam turned around to stare at him._

_"Since when do we..." he paused as his eyes drifted onto the stuffed decor, "You have got to be kidding me...Next animal head room you're taking the freaky bed."_

_"Fine by me," Dean replied, "Sweet dreams."_

* * *

As the location of the knife came into question Julie started patting the floor of the coffin, but all she was met with was the smooth satin padding. Finally she came to a stop and Dean noticed she'd gone still.

"No luck?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Nope, wait, what about by our feet?" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Seriously...do I look like a contortionist?"

"Fine...I'll go down," she paused abruptly, "That didn't come out how I meant it."

Dean stifled a laugh. Julie smacked him in the dark, her hand coming into contact with his shoulder.

"What? I didn't say anything..." he got out between chuckles.

"Whatever," she stated as she pushed him forcing his back against the top of the coffin, "I'll look for the knife. You stay off of me."

"You got it."

Without another word Julie started to wriggle down on the glossy fabric. Eventually she was hit with the cotton of Dean's shirt hanging overhead. As it brushed her face she put one hand up to keep it away. Sooner than she'd figured her fingers bumped into flesh. Dean squirmed suddenly threatening to fall on her so she kept her hand steady.

"What are you doing?" Dean questioned as he shuttered off the sensation of her touch.

He was ticklish? Julie shook that discovery from her mind and continued her one handed search of the lower depths of the box. Her other hand remained between her and Dean. Suddenly her fingers brushed something cold. She smiled as she gripped the metal, pleased that her search had wielded the knife.

"Ah Julie...you might want to move your hand..." Dean's shaky voice suddenly cut through her thoughts.

He remained locked in his position and perfectly still. The hand she had up for security measures suddenly brushed against the familiar texture of a zipper track. Immediately dropping it away she positioned her feet firmly against the bottom of the box, forcing her to rise back up rather quickly. Using the slickness of the fabric she bolted to her original stance, but on her path her head met hard with the bottom of Dean's jaw. Both muttering a slew of curses, Dean collapsed onto her cradling his jaw. Julie used her free hand to madly rub at the crown of her head, trying hard to bite back tears. Eventually the pain went dull and Julie patted for Dean's arm. Finding it she followed its muscular form down to his hand where she slid the knife into his grasp. For a moment silence resounded, but eventually Dean spoke.

"I'm not moving and if you don't like it, bite me."

With that he started to feel the side of the coffin before he moved the knife into position.

"I shouldn't have opened that door..." Julie mumbled as she shifted under Dean's weight.

He rolled his eyes in the dark. She was being dramatic. He continued to wedge the knife into the crack between the base and the lid. He was not going to stay trapped in the coffin for long.

* * *

**One day ago...**

* * *

_The noise of the front door opening riled Dean from his sleep. Shifting in bed he glared in the direction of the door only to see Sam waltzing in fully dressed with a paper sack in his arms. Sam rolled his eyes as his brother passed him the look of death._

_"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Dean mumbled as he noted the yellowish pink hues of early morning in the sky._

_"That 'thing' was staring down at me 'all' night," Sam huffed as he shut the door and put the bag of food down on the table._

_Intent not to move Dean finally budged as the smell drifted over to him. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed he sat up and let out a yawn. As he rose he stretched his arms above his head and slowly padded towards breakfast._

_"Yeah...rub it in why don't you!" Sam joked as Dean let out a second yawn._

_Laughing Dean grabbed the extra take-out breakfast and flipped open the lid._

_"Sorry I already said I'd take the next one," he quickly replied before gathering a fork full of eggs._

_"That'd be great, but you know as well as I do, there's probably not going to be a next one," Sam said as he started eating as well._

_"Oops..." Dean smirked as he went back to sit on his bed, "So any ideas on how we can identify this spirit and get rid of it?"_

_"Well I asked the guy at the front desk this morning if there was a library in town and he said no."_

_"Great."_

_"But he did mention a Sterling City Records, told me to look for a Julie Preston. She the official town record keeper, I guess," Sam paused as he reached into his coat pocket and placed a torn piece of paper on the table, "He gave me directions...she lives in a house off Franklin Street, supposed to be easy to find."_

_"Even better. We get to deal with a cranky broad with a bun."_

_XXX_

_Julie Preston stood in her kitchen brewing a cup of tea. Her eyes were trained through the window over the sink that overlooked the garden in the backyard. Another morning, another day. That fact left her less than thrilled. Taking a sip of the warm liquid the doorbell suddenly rang. Curious she put down her mug and walked to the front door. Peering through the peephole she debated answering opening it to the two strangers who stood idly in her view. With a sigh she reached for the handle._

_"Can I help you?" Julie asked as her blue eyes locked onto the two men standing on her front porch._

_Dean turned his head, previously observing her front yard, and froze for a moment, his eyes tracing over her. She stood, dirty blonde hair pulled back in ponytail, a white tank top, baby blue pajama bottoms with white stars, and bunny slippers. Dean smirked at the latter. Sam nudged him in the side to get him to stop and politely proceeded to answer._

_"Ah...yes...we're currently doing research for a novel and we were hoping to gain access to the town records to gather some information," Sam stated with a smile._

_"Hang on a second..." she said as she shut the door, realizing that she was still clad in her bedclothes. People always showed up at the worst possible times. Padding her way to her room she quickly searched for clothes._

_"We're authors," Dean griped, "You do not get to come up with our cover story anymore."_

_Sam slowly looked over at him and crossed his arms. Dean's last cover story had gotten them clad in priest attire. Sam had been far from amused._

_"Okay the point of a cover story is to be inconspicuous," Sam finally stated, "And you would have come up with what? FBI we're here to track down a serial killer? Secret Agent we're looking for a covert message that was hidden away in your city archives for the past decade..."_

_"At least those go over well with the ladies," Dean grinned._

_"Oh, you mean the 'cranky broads with buns.' Is that what you're into these days?"_

_"Shut up. I was joking ok."_

_"Was that before or after you saw the cranky broad with a bun?" the door suddenly cracked open as Sam spoke._

_"Are you discussing your story?" Julie abruptly asked pulling a jacket over her green mini-tee and jeans, "Because it doesn't sound very good."_

_"Ah...just bouncing ideas..." Sam offered to explain._

_"You guys aren't authors are you?" she smirked._

_"What gave that away?" Dean blatantly retorted._

_"Listen I don't care who you are or why you want to look at the city records. This is Sterling, Colorado...population 12,500. You can look over those records all you like," she stated as she walked between them, "But you...are driving..."_

_As Dean and Sam fell in step behind her Dean leaned in to whisper to his brother, "Now if only everyone else didn't give us the fifth degree..."_

_Pausing on the sidewalk Julie intended to wait for them to direct her towards their car, but she quickly noted one that stood out of place among the usual vehicles parked along the street. Without remaining she headed towards it._

_"Third generation Chevy Impala...don't see those much any more..." Julie commented as Dean and Sam came upon either side of the car._

_"You know cars?" Dean asked with a raised brow._

_"My dad knew cars...only child. He had to pass it to someone," she said as she climbed in the back seat._

_As Dean started up the engine her head suddenly edged towards the front seats as she popped up between them._

_"So I never caught any names...how else am I supposed to keep an eye out for your debut novel?" she questioned as she glanced to each of them._

_"Right...listen..." Sam started to explain the deceit._

_"Sam...I think she's pulling our leg..."_

_"I know Dean. Usually people apologize when they lie to someone."_

_"Well, that wasn't exactly the introductions I was going for, but I'll take it. I'm..."_

_"Julie..." they both concluded her sentence in unison._

_"Annoyed," she finished instead as she sat back against the seat._

_XXX_

_Sam and Dean stood in the records room slowly going through boxes of files and old books. A cloud of dust had been kicked up in the air casting a white haze across the room._

_"You know it would help if you'd just tell me what you're looking for," Julie sighed as she watched them from the chair by her desk._

_When they didn't answer she started to twirl around letting the chair spin wildly in any direction. Dean had slowed down his search significantly after Julie had spoken. Her comment made him realize he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to be searching for. Sam on the other hand continued his intense comb of the information. Suddenly he paused on a local town paper. Quickly heading over to a stack of boxes he placed the newspaper on top. Dean walked over and glanced at the article. It showed a picture of the 'haunted' house with a caption reading, newly built estate on the edge of town. It wasn't really on the edge anymore so the article was obviously old._

_"Okay...that's it? The house was built in 1973..." Dean remarked, unimpressed by the find._

_"It lets us know that they're can't be that many owners Dean. We don't have to look too far back," Sam explained._

_Julie had risen from her chair and stared down at the article. With a brief laugh she shook her head._

_"You know if you just asked I could have told you everything about that stupid house..." she rolled her eyes as she went back to her seat._

_Sam and Dean watched her intently, but she went to thumbing through the papers on her desk. Sam suddenly cleared his throat._

_"Um...aren't you going to say anything else?" he questioned as Julie finally glanced up._

_"You didn't ask..." she replied plainly._

_"Oh for Christ's sake just tell us about the house," Dean exclaimed._

_"That was rude," Julie remarked, "But since you asked...I've been told the house was built by Jasper White for his wife Cindy. I think the building permit is still on record. Anyway, Jasper's the young man who died of a heart attack about 20 years ago. Real town tragedy, just ask anyone around here."_

_"And now the elderly couple in the house are claiming to be plagued by his ghost," Sam concluded._

_"No, definitely not. The elderly couple, Henry and Constance Breton, moved into the house about one or two years ago. The place had been vacant for quite awhile. Aside from them, there are police reports filed by the only other owner, Jasper White, in the months before he passed, citing similar events. All of them claimed to have heard laughter and found objects moved around. Of course that's not everything, the entirety of the police reports didn't find there way into the paper. They also contained claims that they all saw a ghostly apparition wandering the hallway at night."_

_Sam frowned._

_"So it's not Jasper...what happened to his wife Cindy?" he questioned._

_"Dunno...she died before Jasper, that much I can be sure of."_

_"Can you compile all the information you can find on Cindy?" Sam asked and Julie shook her head in reply, "Okay, we'll be back in a bit..."_

_"Just say you're going to visit the house," Julie rolled her eyes before she quickly added, "Are you guys like cable channel ghost hunters doing research before you bring a hoard of cameras here? Because let me be the first to inform you...this town will hurt you."_

_"No," Sam and Dean remarked as they headed for the door._

_As Dean pulled out the car keys he looked over at Sam, "You should write that one down."_

_"What?" Sam asked confused before his eyes narrowed, "Ghost hunters? No way Dean."_

_"Come on. Even you have to admit that'd be a pretty awesome cover story..."_

_XXX_

_Walking up to the picture perfect white house, surrounded by a lush flower garden and covered with dense green vines, Dean let out a sigh._

_"Some haunted house this is..." he remarked as they both bounded up the steps._

_Sam was the first to reach the door. After six knocks it finally opened._

_"About time..." Dean mumbled under his breath._

_An elderly man with a slightly short stature and thin white hair peered up at them. He had on tweed pants and a red sweater. Shifting his Potter spectacles his brown eyes watched them both intently._

_"Henry Breton?" Sam asked as an elderly man coughed._

_"Yes...who might you be?"_

_"We're looking into your house's haunting," Dean stated before Sam could answer._

_Dean's remark prompted a glare from his brother._

_"Henry who is it?" a woman's voice suddenly called from inside._

_"I think they're some exorcists come to rid us of that damned ghost."_

_"Oh...good," suddenly an older woman slowly walked into view of the doorway._

_She had on a floral print floor length dress with a lace collar. Her silvery hair was up in curlers. Dean wondered what she was getting all made up for, they probably weren't even going to leave the house._

_"Come on in," Constance continued, "I'll heat up a pot of coffee. Do you need some crosses or bibles? I think I have some spare in the box in the basement. Henry go get them that box..."_

_"No. That really won't be necessary," Sam politely interrupted as Dean passed him a look that obviously implied that he thought these people were crazy._

_Sam was inclined to agree. As they both followed the couple into the living room Henry motioned for them to take a seat on the couch. After everyone had found a place Constance started up._

_"I'm sure you need to hear every detail of all the paranormal events," she began._

_Her husband slouched back in the chair with a far off look in his eyes. Dean sat slightly horrified as she dove into her excruciatingly long story. Sam tried his best to listen._

_XXX_

_Julie sat at her desk eating a sandwich and watching the tiny TV she had tucked away on one of the nearby shelves. She'd pulled out all the files on Cindy White hours ago. During her prior wait, she'd given up to pay a visit to the tiny Deli on the corner. Suddenly hearing the door open she glanced up to see Sam and Dean walk in._

_"Where have you guys been?" Julie asked, already aware of the answer._

_"Being tortured..." Dean responded._

_"Being informed of the facts regarding the haunting," Sam corrected him._

_"Yeah, they're...ah...some of the town's more 'interesting' residence," Julie remarked, siding more with Dean's assessment._

_"Interesting, no. That was cruel and unusual...you get to deal with the old people from now on," Dean announced to Sam as he took a seat at Julie's desk and proceeded to take a bite of the other half of her lunch._

_"Hey," she called._

_"So have you found anything?" Sam asked ignoring Julie's gripe._

_"Yes, over on the other table," she said with a sigh before she went back to the subject of Dean, "And you owe me half a sandwich. I'm still hungry..."_

_"Why don't you both just go grab some food?" Sam remarked, obviously annoyed by the banter that was destined to follow. He moved to quash it quickly so that he could read over the files._

_"Fine...we'll just do that," Dean replied as he stood up and grabbed Julie by the arm._

_"Wait, I didn't..." but her voice drew quite as Dean glared._

_A few seconds later the front door closed and Sam was left to silence. With a nod of his head he took a seat and started to go through the surprisingly small stack of information._

_XXX_

_Sam was leaned against the desk staring at the door. He knew he should have gone after them, but he figured he'd wait. How far could they have gone after all? As soon as he saw Dean and Julie enter he stood. Dean had been smiling and as he looked up to meet Sam's gaze it instantly faded._

_"We may have a problem..." Sam said as they both approached._

_"Aw...don't say that," Dean appeared flustered as he placed the drinks on the desk._

_"Dean, I don't think it's a trickster. I think it's a vengeful spirit," Sam stated with some worry, "And that's not good."_

_"No, you think?" Dean mocked as he shook his head._

_"I went through the police box with the records from Cindy's case. Most of the files were ruined, but from what I could gage a murderer was never caught. Whatever the truth of her passing was, the anger of her death is probably fueling her. That means what's happening in the house is going to escalate. It's going to continue until it plays out to the final phase that killed Jasper White."_

_"This just keeps getting better..."_

_"I think because this weapon has ties to her death it should be able to ward her off. The police found it with traces of blood, which they believed to be Cindy's," Sam stated as he pulled out a silver knife from the water stained police evidence box._

_Julie stood wide-eyed as she stared at the knife, which Sam had removed from its evidence bag._

_"Okay then, you need to get the couple out and I need to put this spirit to rest," Dean hashed the plan._

_"Then you're going to need this," Sam said as he offered Dean the knife._

_Dean adamantly shook his head, "No way. You're going in the house. You need it more."_

_"Dean...she's not going to want to go quietly. Besides, records show she only shows up at night. It's noon."_

_"No Sam," Dean firmly stated, not taking the knife from him._

_With a sigh Sam realized it was a lost fight, so he continued, "How do you want to do this?"_

_"Drop me off at the cemetery and then you take the car."_

_"That's great, but we have one problem. We don't know where Cindy's buried. I didn't come across the record..."_

_Slowly both of their eyes traced to Julie. She stood mouth slightly ajar as she listened to their conversation._

_"Wait, you guys are serious?" Julie chimed in with a confused look across her face._

_"Listen, just tell me where exactly her grave is located," Dean said as he put his hands on her shoulders to keep her blue eyes focused on him._

_"Even if I did know, why would you need that information?" Julie asked, steadfast that she wasn't divulging anything until she received a straight answer._

_Dean let out a deep breath. He'd resigned to lie his pants off, but he stopped himself. She wanted the truth; well she was going to get it._

_"I'm going to dig up her body and burn it."_

_Sam almost dropped the knife at Dean's admittance. Julie suddenly burst out laughing. It was not the response the brothers had expected._

_"Sure you are..." Julie barely managed to get out, "You know if you want to visit her grave so badly, fine. I'll show it to you."_

_"No way. Just tell me where it is," Dean shook his head._

_"I will, once we're in the car."_

_"No," Dean yelled as he slammed his fist against the table, "Just tell me where the damn grave is so you can go home to your cute little bunny slippers and go about the rest of your day."_

_Julie just crossed her arms._

_XXX_

_As Sam drove he glanced over at Dean whose jaw was clenched with his eyes intensely focused out the window._

_"This is such a bad idea..." Sam whispered over to him._

_"Don't you think I know that?" Dean barked back._

_"You guys are being ridiculous," Julie's voice suddenly echoed from the back seat._

_After a few minutes they had reached the far outskirts of town where the cemetery stood, shrouded slightly by dense forest. As Dean eyed the scenery Sam slipped the silver knife into his brother's jacket. Dean was going to have it whether he liked it or not. The Impala came to a stop and Dean quickly got out. Before he could stop her Julie followed. He slammed the door harder than he'd meant to in response._

_"Are you sure you two are going to be alright?" Sam asked._

_"You just get them out of that house..." Dean replied with a pat on the roof of the car before he started towards the grave._

_Julie fell in step beside him hobbling to keep from sloshing into a muddy section of grass._

_"This is completely ridiculous," she reaffirmed her prior statement._

_"Listen honey...you wanted to come. So here you are. As much as I wanted to stop you...I don't hit girls," with a raised brow he paused, "Human girls," he amended as his lead towards the headstone started to gain._

_"Who says that?" Julie mumbled as she struggled to keep up._

* * *

The house stood stark white against the night sky. Heavy vines snaked up the facade melting with the blackness of the windows. The only light that stood on was at the porch, casting an eerie glow on the front door and the small oak bench off to one side. Suddenly the door creaked open and a group of people emerged from the building. It had taken Sam a few hours to finally usher the elderly couple out of the old house. First they'd offered him lunch and a few stories. Then dinner. Then more stories. Even after he'd gotten them to agree to leave the woman constantly insisted that she go back in to pack an overnight bag, but Sam continued his fight against the idea.

"But I don't have a toothbrush...and oh, Henry doesn't have his reading glasses. He always likes to read the paper before bed," Constance rambled as she tried to turn back to the small flight of steps back to the entrance.

Sam swung his arm around her shoulder redirecting her towards the sidewalk.

"Mrs. Breton, please. We're going to get you back into your house as soon as possible," he reassured her.

"But it's already getting late..."

Sam looked up at the sky, annoyed that it really was. The simple task had taken so much longer than he hoped. Dean had to be done digging up the grave.

"Young man, where is your friend?" Henry abruptly questioned as he shuffled onto the concrete walkway.

"He went to visit the spirit's body at the cemetery..."

"The spirit?"

"Yes, Cindy White," Sam finally had given their haunting a name.

"How silly...why on earth would you do such a thing at this hour?" Constance commented.

"Seems silly considering she's not there..." the old man added.

Slowly tracing his eyes to the couple Sam gently grabbed the man's arm stopping him from pacing across the sidewalk.

"What did you say?" Sam asked with a troubled brow.

"I said it's silly because the woman was never buried there."

"Where was she buried?"

"Well it would be there...if her body had ever been found..."

"Dean..." Sam worried.

Reaching into his pocket Sam pulled out his phone. Immediately dialing Dean's number he wasn't too surprised that the call couldn't connect. He'd dropped them off on the outskirts of the tiny town. His phone barely picked up a signal and his was in the middle of civilization. An unsettling panic overcame him as he raced for the Impala parked nearby. Pausing Sam ran back over to the couple and bent his knees to even his stance with their own.

Placing a hand on each of their shoulders he sternly stated, "Do 'not' go back into that house until I get back. Got it?"

They both stared at him.

"Got it?" he demanded again.

"Yes..." they both mirrored a response.

"I don't know why you young people are getting so worked up about nothing..." Constance huffed as she leaned against the picket fence lining the property.

Without another word Sam bolted for the Impala. He'd started the engine and taken off by the time the elderly woman stood and spoke.

"You know it's getting rather nippy out here. I think I should grab my shawl..."

XXX

Dean had been meddling with the coffin for some time. Occasionally muttering curses under his breath. For a number of minutes Julie had started to shift uncomfortably beneath him. As her movements went on Dean paused.

"Okay...seriously I'm not that heavy..." Dean let out his annoyed remark.

"Lay there all you want," she stated, "My legs are starting to cramp from being in the same position for God knows how long..."

"In that case..." Dean shrugged and Julie waited for the rest of his response, which never came in words.

Placing the knife down Dean let his hands slide down Julie's side until he reached her legs. Lifting himself up for a moment he shifted her knees up before he parted her legs. Falling back against her his chin rested in the hollow of her neck. His breathing was heavy from his awkward movement and the constant effort he'd been putting into driving the knife into the wood. During his pause from working he suddenly realized the intimate nature of their situation. For a moment his lips lingered across her neck before he lifted his head, his face brushing slightly against hers. For a time they both stayed their, completely still. Each were tempted, but neither acted.

"Dean...Come on," Julie said finally breaking the tension as she pushed his hands away.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Yeah I said I'm uncomfortable, not let's do it in a coffin..."

"That's not what I planned, but it's kinky...I like it," he grinned, "Maybe some other time though. Right now wouldn't be very appropriate."

When she failed to respond he smiled again and continued his work to get them free. Suddenly a loud splintering echoed out and the side of the coffin cracked under the knife.

"Haha..." he cried as he gave the coffin a hard shove with his back, which sent the lid flying open.

Standing up he groaned as his legs strained under the unfamiliar sensation of standing.

"I'm all for going horizontal, but that was just too long," he stated as he took in the cool pine scented air.

"Oh my God I could kiss you," Julie remarked as he offered his hand to help her up.

Dean raised a brow, "Now that's a thank you I wouldn't mind."

"Right, I'm going to have to force a rain check."

With a disappointed look he started to stretch his legs. Julie eventually followed suit. After a moment marveling the ability to stand Dean walked over and picked Julie up, hoisting her out of the deep grave. Right after, Dean started to climb up the side. As Julie tugged on Dean's arm to help him out of the massive hole he broke free and toppled onto her again. It seemed to be an unavoidable trend. Dean glanced up for a moment as he firmly planted his hands on the damp grass. His vision honed in on a familiar pair of shoes. Looking up he grinned.

"Sammy..." he called, "Good to see you."

"I'm sure..." Sam replied dryly. He should have known his brother would put the moves on Julie. She was a 'she' and his brother just couldn't help himself, though his timing was horrible.

"Oh...wait. No, this isn't what it looks like," Dean stated.

"Maybe it would help if you'd actually get off of me," Julie remarked as she pushed him away from her, "You're both as mad as the Bretons."

Dean rolled onto the grass with a deep laugh, but he was quickly met with his brother's intense stare from above.

"Right..." Dean said in a more serious tone as he sat up, "So the spirit showed up and trapped us in the casket."

Sam had a strange look on his face, contemplating the spirits reasoning. Dean caught wind and assumed his reaction was because Dean had accidentally implied that they'd both been locked up with a dead body. That thought was unsettling so Dean quickly went to correct it.

"The coffin was empty."

"Yeah, I know," Sam replied as he peeked into the giant hole.

"So...wait...you know? When were you going to let us in on this 'important' piece of information? I just spent hours digging a stupid hole for no reason."

"Calm down Dean. I just found out a few minutes ago."

"Really?" Dean asked with a narrowed glare.

"Really."

With a nod Dean seemed satisfied, but that soon changed.

"Wait a minute. Did you leave the crazy old people alone?"

Sam shook his head, "I had to Dean. I wasn't sure if you guys were all right. I told them to stay out of the house."

"Sammy, you left the 'crazy' old people alone. Do you really think they're going to stay put?"

With an exasperated sigh Sam shook his head, now worried about the couple. Slowly they both looked around only to notice Julie gone. During the course of their conversation she'd started to walk off in the direction of Sterling.

"Julie!" Dean called as he caught sight of her and started to follow.

"No," she stated as she glanced back, quickly picking up her pace to a jog as she realized he was approaching, "No more. This is insane. You're both insane."

"Come on," he yelled, but to no avail so he immediately added, "So you're going to walk...all...the way...home..."

Julie suddenly came to a dead stop. Slowly turning on the heel of her left foot she twisted around. With a huff she waited for the brothers to catch up. Glaring at both of them Sam suddenly put his hands in the air.

"Don't look at me. You want to hurt someone," Sam said as he pointed over to Dean, "Hurt him."

"Hey," Dean interjected, "Aren't brother's supposed to stick up for each other?"

Sam laughed.

"I would, but an angry woman Dean? I'm not going down with you."

Dean took in a deep breath before patting Sam on the back, "I've taught you well."

"Generally people wait to talk about someone until after their gone," Julie's voice suddenly emanated from behind them, "But seeing as neither of you live in the realm of normal, I'll just ignore this."

"See?" Dean replied as he paused for her to catch up before he reached out and squeezed her into his shoulder, "This woman is great, even ignoring you she'll find a way to trample your hopes and dreams. I've always wanted to be normal."

"My heart weeps..." Julie rolled her eyes as she shrugged his arm off of her.

XXX

Driving quickly through the empty city streets, Dean reached the house in no time. Sam shook his head as he noted the very empty front lawn. The couple had probably gone back inside. As soon as the Impala came to a halt Sam and Dean jumped out. Dean looked over to tell Julie she should stay in the car, but was surprised to see her emerge as well. With a shrug he shut the door.

Running up to the porch Sam began to pound on the door. Strangely it opened after the first two knocks.

"It's about time you got here. That damned spirit has been going at it again...up and down and up and down the hall," Henry said as he stepped aside.

In the tiny hall a ghostly white form stalked. Sam, Dean and Julie carefully edged inside.

"Cindy?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean called as the Bretons descended on the tiny room as well.

"Well, work your voodoo," Constance called as she hobbled between Dean and Sam.

"Mr. and Mrs. Breton, can I get you both to please step outside?" Sam asked, ushering them to the door once again.

"I think not. I am not going outside. At my age I could catch a chill and die," Constance fired back.

With a sigh Sam searched for a middle ground, "How about the living room? Can you both wait there?"

"Fine," they both finally stated as they disappeared into the side room taking seats close to the action.

"She's really there isn't she?" Julie stood in awe of the ghost; as she kept her distance nicely off in the corner by the front door.

"Cindy?" Sam called again.

"You know my name?" the spirit asked as she gradually turned around.

Her eerie white eyes, despite all odds, seemed to focus on Sam. Her tattered dress from up close appeared to have droplets of red across the front. She seemed strangely blood free for being stabbed.

"Yes I do. Tell me what you want, Cindy," Sam continued his attempt to get her to speak.

"My husband built this house. Do you like it?" Cindy asked with a cracking voice, "I don't. He built it for me. He made sure I'd never leave."

The calmness in her manner of speech was eerie. Without pause she proceeded to continue her pacing of the hallway.

"Dean, why do you suppose she haunts the hall and her empty grave?" Sam asked as he cautiously watched her.

"Maybe she wants to be buried..." Julie randomly remarked, "I would."

"But we don't know where she's buried," Dean followed.

"Actually I think we do," Sam stated as he headed over to the hallway.

"Sam!" Dean called, trying to get him away from Cindy's spirit.

"Cindy..." Sam beckoned, causing her to stop, "You locked my friends in the coffin to tell us you want to be buried? You pace the hall to tell everyone where you're buried don't you?"

"Yes, and I laugh to keep from crying," she said craning her head unnaturally to one side, "If you don't mind I'd like it better in a real coffin. The house was 'his' shrine, not mine."

Suddenly her form wavered as the first daylight of morning began to stain the horizon. Eventually she disappeared.

"See? Now who are we going to get to believe this?" Constance griped as she stood peeking in from the living room.

"Mrs. Breton, please, I asked you to stay in there until we were done," Sam pleaded.

"Oh hush," she said as she came into the entryway, "So is she going to leave now?"

"Yes. Just tell the police you think her body is buried in the hallway floor. They'll dig it up and she'll get a proper burial," Dean stated as he headed for the door.

"Henry, did you hear that?" Constance called back into the living room, "Henry!"

Her husband reluctantly riled from his sleep in the oversized recliner.

"What?" he yelled back.

"The exorcists vanquished the..."

"Damn woman they aren't exorcists, they're ghost hunters."

"But you said yesterday they were."

"No I didn't..."

Without a sound Sam, Dean and Julie slipped out the front door.

XXX

As Sam and Dean dropped Julie off, they both walked her up to her front door. She fumbled through her pockets for a moment before she pulled out a key. Unlocking the door she moved inside.

"Well that was different...have a safe trip," Julie said as she moved to shut the door before jokingly adding, "And good luck with the 'book.'"

"Yeah, thanks for your help," Sam politely replied.

"Who knows maybe we'll meet again?" Dean smirked as Sam glanced around the neighborhood, "I have a few debts to collect...what do you say to that?"

Julie stared blankly at Dean before she shut the door and locked it up tight. A smile suddenly flashed across her face as she receded back into her house. As the deadbolt clicked into place Dean laughed.

"Right..." he said with a deep breath, "There's no way she's really from around here...she's way too feisty for this place."

"What are you going on about?" Sam innocently asked.

"Nothing. Let's get outta this town."


End file.
